


ARKANA

by katlina_clara



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Creatures, F/M, Gen, Monsters, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang simula sa kalagitnaan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KIRITO

**Author's Note:**

> Please be reminded of violence, gore at napakaraming mura.

Oh. Eh. Punyeta.

 

Heto na naman kami. Papunta na naman kung saang kagubatan para manghuli ng mga nakakaimbyernang mga pangit na to. Ano sila? Mga _kirito_. Ako nagpangalan sa kanila kaya ganiyan. Mga unknown creatures naman talaga sila. Pero matinde 'tong mga 'to.

 

Feeling nila ang gaganda't kay gagwapo na talaga nila, eh, mga mukha namang kuyukot kapag nagtunay na anyo. Ang peg nitong mga 'to, mangaakit ng mga tao; gbbtlgbtq--kahit sino, bibiktimahin ng mga 'to, tapos ililigaw sa gubat. Kunwari, stargazing  ang set up. Isasayaw habang kinakantahan nila ang mga biktima nila. Kapag hypnotized na, huhubaran nila. Alam niyo na ang mangyayaring sunod. But wait, there's more! Sa kalagitnaan ng charot charutan nila, kakalikutin nila yung pusod ng biktima na parang wet willie, tapos habang ganoon, ilalabas nila yung mala-Wolverine nilang kuko. Syempre, alam na diba? Oo. Kadiri. Alam ko 'yun.

 

Ay pakshet. Napaka-rude ko rin, ano? Ako nga pala si Mel. Melchora talaga ako, kaso mabaho. Ako ang unica hija (de puta daw sabi ng mga kuya ko. Mga hayop.) ng pamilya Filmon at syempre, ng Circulo Contra El Maligno. And by unica hija, oo. Ako ang kauna-unahang babaeng kasali rito. Sa tinagal-tagal ng panahon, ngayong modern era pa lang nagkaroon ng female member. Paano naman kasi, mga sexist. Joke lang. Sadyang ayaw lang nila na may madamay pang mga dilag. Eh putangina, hindi ako dilag. Dalag ako.

 

Natuto akong mag-hunt gawa ng mga kuya ko. Hindi naman talaga ako nila tinuruan, natuto lang ako. Although, nagmakaawa ako sa diko kong si Manoy para turuan ako kahit kaunti. Medyo Ginny Weasley ang peg ko, diba? Pero, hindi. Hindi ako witch. Hindi ko namana yung craft na 'yon kay Mama.

 

"Bakit kasi di ka nalang nagmana kay Mama? Bruha ka naman!"

 

"Ang hayop mo, Kuya Manoy! Kung buhay lang sila ni Papa makikita mo."

 

See? Wala na nga akong magulang, wala pang awa mga kapatid ko sa akin. Bunso ako, diba? Dapat ako ang baby niyo dito!

 

"Walang baby, baby sa trabahong 'to. Pinili mo 'to, Mel. Tandaan mo 'yan. Imbis na namuhay ka na lang nang normal---"

 

"Saan Kuya Nong? Sa ampunan? O hindi kaya dun kina Auntie Sela kung saan---"

 

"Tama na nga 'yan. Tara na."

 

Hindi nga ako normal. Hindi kami normal. Mga tao rin kami, pero may kakaiba sa amin. Ako, ipinanganak akong may araw na balat sa may likod. As in, yung parang sa third flag ng Katipunan na maraming sinag. Pero, 'wag ka, lumabas lang 'to mga five years ago, nung thirteenth birthday ko. Weird, diba? At mula noon, isinali na nila ako sa mga gimik nila.

 

By the way, 'wag niyo kaming pagkamalang sina Sam, Dean at Cas or na parang Supernatural 'yung peg namin dito, ah? Nakapanood na ako, and nope. Lalo nang hindi Pedro Penduko ang gora. Wala kaming anting-anting shit. Kung may katulad kami, eh bahala kayo. Basta ito na ang ganap ng CCEM, since Spanish era.

 

Balik tayo.

 

Nakasakay ako ngayon sa pick-up truck na kulang na lang ma-tetano ako sa luma. Pero sa labas lang naman. Magaling sa pagkalikot ng kung anu-ano si Manoling (si Kuya Manoy) kaya napa-astig niya yung loob nito. Speaking of, ang lakas ng hagok, ha? Hindi ako makatulog! Pero, no joke. Bukod sa hilik ni Kuya, may bumabagabag sa akin. Kaya heto, nakadungaw lamang sa bintana ng sasakyan ang lola niyo.

 

"Mel? Ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Kuya Nong, peering from the mirror. Tumango lang ako. "Sure ka? Parang hindi. May ensaymada pa diyan, ah?"

 

"Hindi ako gutom. Nag-iisip lang." Oo. Paborito ko ang ensaymada at masakit na tinanggihan ko ito ngayong gabi. Pero parang mas masakit kung kakain ako, tapos isusuka ko rin after o hindi mauubos, kasi iba talaga yung pakiramdam ko ngayong gabi. I feel like, lumunok lang ako, maisusuka ko na. 'Wag kayong ano. Hindi ako buntis.

 

"Ano namang iniisip mo?" Marami. Kababalaghan. Mas nakababagabag pa sa mga nakakalaban namin.

 

"Hmm. Okay lang ba? Baka magalit ka, eh."

 

"Bakit naman ako magagalit? Ayos na rin 'to. Pampaalis bagot at antok. Dali na, ano 'yon?"

 

"Kasi Kuya Nong. Ano ba talagang nangyari? I mean, okay. It's been five years since, pero bakit sobrang weird nung transition? Lalo na yung bigla niyo nalang akong sinubukang sanayin, then finding I had the skills and---Kuya? Are you alright?"

 

"Oo. Tuloy lang. I'm listening."

 

"At 'yun nga. Bakit? Bakit---" Napalingat ako. May babae sa isang field na may kasamang lalaki. "Kuya! Kuya Nong, look!" He stepped on the brakes too quick that Kuya Manoy jolted from his seat and was awakened.

 

"Putangina! Late na tayo!" Biglang lumabas si Kuya Nong para kumuha ng gamit sa likod. Nakita rin ni Kuya Manoy 'yung nagaganap kaya nagmadali rin siyang lumabas. And I'm now witnessing it with my very eyes. Adjacent to us is a kirito and his victim. What a faggot.

 

He grabs her by the hand and lets her turn, then, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He then places his hand on her chin, lifts it up, and kisses her. They make out while they dance. Did I mention na these kiritos, when in disguise are hot people? This one has a built-up body of a soldier. They have oh, so charming faces. In short, mga BAE sila. Well, shit. Now he's carried her, legs on his waist, arms on his neck. Oh dear. Good thing I'm already eighteen. Putspa! Asan na yung mga kuya ko?

 

He's now taking her clothes off. Putangina pakibaril na 'to! Ay shit. Ayan. Char char na. Tangina. Ew. Kuya Manoy suddenly appeared sa may bintana kung nasaan ako. Hinaharangan yung view.

 

"Melchora, sinasabi ko sa'yo, 'wag mong panonoorin 'yan!" Tinakpan ko yung mga mata ko ng mga palad ko and suddenly heard a gunshot. That was probably from Kuya Nong's gun. Another shot. And another. At sunud-sunod na.

 

"Bullseye! Tangina mo!" I heard Kuya Manoy chant. Tinanggal ko na yung mga kamay ko and saw smoke from the spot. My brother opened the door and I stepped out. Where's the girl, though? We ran to the spot as fast as we can to see the victim and help her out. And there, lying on the ground, all curled up and naked, was her. She either cried of pain, fear or whatever. I looked at my brothers and they nodded.

 

"Your call."

 

I found her clothes somewhere near. Buti hindi nagpaka-Wild, Wild West itong mga 'to, kundi uuwi 'tong shirt lang ang suot. I helped stand up, but she couldn't.

 

"Hindi po ako makatayo, Ate. Masakit po." I completely understood what she meant. Oo. Gets ko naman 'yon, duh! I put her clothes on her. I checked kung may galos siya and asked her kung may ginawa pa bang iba yung hijo de putang 'yon. Sa kabutihang palad, wala naman. Punyeta naman kasi ateng, eh, pumatol ka sa mukhang sundalo nang virgin. Tanga mo! Hay.

 

Pinabuhat ko siya sa mga kuya ko and we head straight to the truck. Saan pa nga ba siya uupo, kundi sa tabi ko lang? I offered her some ensaymada pero hindi raw siya gutom. Paano, may kinain ka nang iba. Pendejadas. There was the silence again, but it broke when she started to speak up. I looked at her. Mukhang mas bata pa 'to sa akin ah. Tangina, landi pa more.

 

"Salamat ho uli. Sa inyong tatlo." She smiled weakly.

 

"Wala 'yon." Sabi ko sa kanya. "Trabaho namin 'yun eh."


	2. KIRITO pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures continue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm bad at putting titles. Di ako mahilig eh. Pero kinakailangan kong maglagay dito. Feel ko lang.

Inumaga na naman kami. Hay. Buti pa 'tong si Manoling at si Juliet a.k.a si ateng na-rescue, nakatulog. Kami ni Kuya wala pa rin. Yung mga eyebags ko, luggages na. Wooh.

 

Nakarating kami sa bahay nina Maria Julieta nang umagang 'yon. Nalaman naming naglayas pala 'tong batang 'to. Ngani-nganiin ko nang sapukin, eh. Jejemon ka na nga, malandi ka pa. Oh and did I mention na fifteen lang 'tong batang to? Tangina tapos yung ano, dios mio! Patawarin kang bata ka! Buti virginity mo lang yung nakuha noong hinayupak na 'yon at hindi pati yung bituka mo. Hay.

 

We left their place and head back home. But first, food. Nagtungo kami sa kainang malapit. Walking distance lang naman so iniwanan muna namin yung truck na naka-park sa tapat ng bahay nina Maria Julieta. Binubuo ko talaga 'yung pangalan niya kasi nanggagalaiti pa rin ako. Hay nako. Anyway, sobrang bango ng mga pagkain. Narinig kong kumalam yung tiyan ni Kuya Manoy at nagtawanan kami.

 

"Gutom na talaga ako, eh." angal niya.

 

"Grabe. Daig ka pa nung bata. 'Di pa nage-ensaymada 'yan, ah. Partida."

 

"E di wow!" Manoling said, glaring at me. I just gave him a very, very sweet smile. Yes, that was sarcastic. We split up. Ako, as usual, ay tagahanap ng mauupuan at taga-reserve na rin nito. Wala nang problema sa pag-oorder ng pagkain ko. Basta may sisig, ayos na. Kung wala, adobo, sinigang, or mechado. Nga pala, hindi ako mahilig sa dinuguan. Putspa nasusuka ako doon kasi---juskupo.

 

Nung pinatawag kasi kami sa may parteng MIMAROPA, kumain kami sa isang karindirya. Ang mission namin ay puksain yung mga punyetang cannibals na _daug-an_ doon. Ako ulit nagpangalan. Para categorized sila, diba? Anyway, ang ganap nila'y kikidnap sila ng mga tao, tapos kakainin nila para lumakas yung mga powers baga nila. Mga normal din naman silang taong ipinanganak. Kaso mo, bata pa lang, eh, ginagawa na nilang mga psychopaths. Mga mala-Jefffrey Daumer lang talaga sila. Epal, diba?

 

So anong relate noon sa dinuguan? Kasi, 'yung karindirya na kinainan namin ay pagmamay-ari pala ng isang kupal na daug-an. Sobrang favorite ko pa noon ang dinuguan. Inihain sa amin nung magandang waitress, na may magandang ngiti na hindi matigilan ni Arnaldong (Si Kuya Nong) silayan, yung pagkain. Syempre, dinuguan sa 'kin. Then, inamoy ko yung pagkain. Parang may kakaiba. Hinalungkat ko ng kutsara yung sabaw, and fuck. Kuko ba 'yon?

 

"Kuya?" tanong ko habang nakatitig lang sa nakikita ko.

 

"Hmm?" hum ni Kuya Manoy, na katabi ko noon habang ibinubuhos yung laing sa kanin niya.

 

"Kuko 'to diba?"

 

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo diyan? Bakit naman magkaka---" lumingon siya sa kinakain ko. "Putangina!"

 

"Huy. Nasa harap ng pagkain nagmumura ka." ani Kuya Nong. Dali-daling kinuha ni Kuya Manoy yung bag niya. Inusod rin niya papalayo yung pagkain niya ng may pandidiri sa mukha niya. Tiningnan niya si Kuya Nong na malapit nang isubo yung pagkain. He bitchslapped the spoon out of our panganay's hand that let him give Manoling the punyeta-ka-ba look. Inilagay ko, then, yung kutsara kong may kuko sa pinggan niya.

 

"Oh 'yan. Kain ka pa?" His eyes widened and let out a Shit! We all stood up, grabbing our gear and head back sa sasakyan. Nasalubong kami ni ateng waitress la pabebe sa may entrada with a stern look on her face. Kinuha na namin yung weapons sa sasakyan and went back in. Everyone panicked.

 

"Walang lalabas!" sigaw ni Arnaldo the great. "Wala ring gagalaw!"

 

Yung chef nila, lumabas na may dalang mga itak. Ganoon din yung iba niyang kasamahan. Mga baril dala namin, huy! Mga normal na tao lang naman 'to, diba? Sadyang mga psychopaths lang talaga sila kaya madaling mapapatumba 'to. Eh, hindi. Since they've been eating human meat, nagkaroon sila ng agility na parang kay Pikachu. Pendejadas.

 

'Wag nga kayo, may baril din ako. Badass kaya ako! So I started shooting other staff as well as Kuya Manoy. Si ateng waitress, nakatayo lang, speechless. For sure, biktima lang din 'to. I grabbed her by the waist, yumakap siya sa akin, and buried her face on my chest. Para akong superhero, chos! Marami nang nakayuko, and nagtatago under the tables. There was shooting, banging, hissing, and, syempre, murahan before it all ended.

 

Ateng waitress looked up at me and said, "Hindi ko po talaga alam. Kasisimula ko lang po dito kaninang umaga." She was crying. Bakit ba ang iiyakin ng mga tao? Last time I cried was---

 

"Mel! Tara na. Tapos na trabaho natin dito." My brothers then went out. Sinama ko palabas si ateng waitress and asked her to runaway. I gave her some money, too. Wow. Rich kid. Hindi. Kaunti nga lang 'yon eh. Standing in front of the karindirya, are us now. Teka. Bakit tapos na kami?

 

"Tapos na agad? Paano yung mamayang gabi?"

 

"Wala na. Pinuno na nila yung napuksa natin dito. Yung chef? Siya yung supremo. Tapos yung ibang staff ay may posisyon rin sa kulto nila gawa nung mga tattoo nila."

 

Wow. Okay. That was fast business. Sumakay na kami sa truck at pumunta ng baranggay hall. Dito lang kami nakakakuha ng pera, to be honest. Hindi namin choice na mabigyan ng ganito. Sila mismo ang nago-offer. Para sa amin, ang importante'y mapuksa namin 'yung mga hinayupak na katulad ng mga daug-an.

 

 

 

 

Dumating na sina Kuya with my favorite sisig. Meron din silang biniling extra rice kasi alam nila kung gaano ako katakaw. We sat by the corner malapit sa wall fan. Kumain kami nang walang usap-usap kasi sobrang gutom. Higop softdrinks pagkatapos. Ayos. Busolve. Wiping his mouth, Kuya Manoy spoke.

 

"Grabe yung kagabi, ano? Tangina, muntikan na 'yung batang 'yon!"

 

"Pero isa lang 'yon. Marami pa sila rito. 'Di pa tayo tapos." Kuya Nong was right. Marami-rami raw sa bayang 'to yung mga kupal na kirito na 'yun. Isa lang 'yung nakalaban namin kagabi, pero ang laking panganib na agad 'yung dala.

 

"Ang masama doon, eh, kung---" Napatigil si Kuya Manoy at nagkatinginan sila ni Kuya Nong. Then, they looked at me. Anong meron? May kinalaman ba ako doon? Lumingon ulit si Manoling kay Arnaldo na tumango naman. Problema nitong mga ito?

 

"As I was saying. Ang masama doon, eh, kung mabuntis siya nung hayop na 'yon. Given na hindi siya nakuhaan ng bituka."

 

Oo nga pala! Pucha ang landi mo kasi, Maria Julieta, eh! Kuya Nong thought of the plan na balikan yung bata at kausapin ang pamilya niya. And so, we did. We gave them our contact numbers, lalo na kay Maria Julieta, para ma-update kami sa nangyayari sa kaniya. Putangina. Kaya kids, don't be malandi, ha?

 

We then finally head off para makauwi na talaga. Tangina. Nakakapagod nang halos isang buong linggo kaming ganito. It's time we take a break. Oh, hey. What do you know, it's a Friday!

 

**Author's Note:**

> "By the way, 'wag niyo kaming pagkamalang sina Sam, Dean at Cas or na parang Supernatural 'yung peg namin dito, ah? Nakapanood na ako, and nope. Lalo nang hindi Pedro Penduko ang gora. Wala kaming anting-anting shit."


End file.
